Austere
by AustereS0uls
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, he could let his brother take his place and love her for him. He just hopped that she wouldn't completely forget him. [one-shot/characters are kinda OCC/ItaSakuSasu]


Hello.

It's been a long time since I last wrote (or attempted to write) a story. My writing isn't that great and I'm very sorry BUT since it's summer and I have lots of free time I decided to try again: 3

I've had this story in my head for some time now and I decided to give it a go c:

In this story Itachi is 16 and Sakura and Sasuke are 14. The massacre hasn't happened (yet) so Sasuke is kinda OOC.

Enjoy ^ x ^

* * *

_He stared at her for what seemed ages. He still couldn't believe how beautiful and breathtaking she was. Her satin like, pink hair was tied in a messy ponytail while a strand was hanging over her doll face._

_She was too focused on her medical book to notice the tall and well-built man, who was standing a few meters away from where she was sitting. Suddenly, she felt that someone was there so she lifted her head and looked around but she found no one. She shrugged and went back to reading the book._

_Once Itachi saw that the coast is clear, he moved away from the tree which provided him with a hiding place. He didn't want her to see that he was here because that would destroy his plan._

_He met her when she was around the age of eight when his little brother decided to introduce her to their family. He remembered her shy attitude and how she hid behind his brother. He thought that she was the cutest human being alive but of course he didn't show it. Itachi knew that Sakura and his brother had a good relationship but he also knew that Sasuke maybe, just maybe, wanted something more than just a mere friendship._

_As they grew up, Itachi felt a stronger connection to Sakura. They sometimes would spend their evenings together, talking about the latest news, their missions and he would always ask her about her progress in the medical field. He knew how important this was to her and he wanted her to know about what she wanted or about how she felt._

_Itachi thought that Sakura was very wise and mature for her age. She could hold up a conversation about almost everything and she was very respectful with the Uchiha elders. His parents loved her, even though his father had some serious doubts. The reason being that Sakura didn't belong in a prestigious clan or a very well-known ninja family but she managed to convince his father that she is a brave and hard-working kunoichi. She was just…perfect._

_He was taught from a young age than nothing but perfection is acceptable. Itachi still strongly believed that nothing and no one could be perfect but she has destroyed all of those theories. Her beautiful smile, shiny green eyes, doll and cute button nose made him believe that in this world maybe there are perfect people…or that they become perfect once we realize that they're very important in our lives._

_He refused to let himself admit that he was in love with the one and only Sakura Haruno. He was supposed to marry someone that his father and family elders chose for him. He couldn't be in love with her… he after all had no chance with her. She was beautiful and he was a machine made and destined to be a great shinobi and only that…_

_But as the time passed he realized that…he truly needed her. She brought the best out of him and not just the heartless "monster" that others saw. She gave him the reason to stay sane…to be himself…he could be whatever he wanted around her not just another successful ninja._

_At that moment he realized that he couldn't exist without her…she was his world, his reason to wake up every morning and not leave away from anything and everybody. He sometimes dreamed of them sitting on the beach, talking and cuddling. He dreamed of carrying her to their bed on their wedding night. He dreamed of his kids. A son who looked like him but who had his mother's personality and two twin daughters. One of them had his eyes and his seemingly cold personality and the other of course had her mother's beautiful eyes._

_Their life together was perfect in his dreams…but deeply down he knew that none of those dreams would come true. Why would someone like her spend the rest of her life with someone like him? She could find someone who wasn't bound to end up dead on a mission. Someone who wasn't born only for being perfect and what someone his parents wanted him to be…someone…who maybe loved her more than he already does, someone who would have the courage to give up everything for her, someone who wouldn't be afraid to say "no" to his parents just to be with her._

_While he was thinking, he didn't notice that his little brother sat next to the girl who has been occupying his thought for the last couple of years. When he heard her laughing, he snapped out of his world and saw that Sakura and his little brother were talking to each other. He could see, even from that distance, the love and adoration in his brother's eyes. He realized that his brother truly could be the one for the girl of his dreams. Even thinking of that pained his hear but he knew, this was the right thing to do._

_All these years he has been taking care for his brother, he had to put up with his father's demands and he didn't even complain because he didn't want his brother to go through all those things instead of him. He knew that his brother would be able to take care of Sakura better than anyone. He knew that he would never hurt her because he loved her so much._

_He stood up from where he previously sat to rest, smiled one last rime at the couple and left with only destination his house. Once he left, Sakura's smile fell and she looked towards the direction that Itachi was previously standing. Sasuke noticed her strange expression and looked the same way. When he realized that nobody was standing there he turned back to Sakura and asked with a raised eyebrow "what are you looking at?". She snapped out of her thoughts and said "oh nothing…I just thought that someone who I knew was there". Sasuke nodded and went back to telling her about his mission._

_Once Itachi got home, he greeted him mother and quickly went up to his room. He removed his jacket and lied on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for some time until he finally made his decision. He stood up, packed his things on a small bag and headed straight towards the Hokage building. When he got there, he knocked the door and after hearing the Hokage say "come in", he went in. Before the Hokage could say anything he quickly said "I would like a mission". The Hokage's eyes slightly widened but he agreed nonetheless._

_Two hours later, Itachi was in the woods heading in an unknown village outside of Suna where he would be staying for the next five years. He hoped that Sakura and his family wouldn't be too angry or disappointed when they would realize that he no longer was there. He decided that for the next five years, he wouldn't come in contact with anybody from his village, especially Sakura and his little brother._

_When he sat down to take a break, he felt something wet on his face. He raised his hand and touched his face only to realize that those were indeed tears. After five minutes he stopped and looked towards the sun, he smiled and thought that maybe this time he would let his brother have her and cherish her instead of him…and even though it hurt him, he hoped that once he came back they would be together._

_After all, he would do anything for his two more important people._

* * *

Ummm…so…that is the best I can do (for now) and I'm very sorry if you were expecting something else.

Thank you for reading this one-shot nonetheless and I hope that you liked it. I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, I'll try harder next time c:

Please review if you liked it ^ x ^


End file.
